


Loving Every Fucking Minute

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See <a href="http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/67942865651/lielabell-alltruthwaitsinallthings-oh">this post</a>. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Every Fucking Minute

After everything; Kate, the fire, _the loss_ , it takes a long time for Derek’s mind to stop connecting arousal with misery. But he’s a healthy young man, and despite everything he eventually does start feeling the urge to connect again. Though he stays away from women. Not all of them remind him of Kate, but all it takes is the right fall of light across a full breast and he’s right back in his hellhole of guilt and it just doesn’t seem fair for Derek to bring his massive issues to the table for a one-night stand. Because he might be ready for sex, but relationships? That is a whole other ball of wax.

So he looks at men. Boys, really, since he’s hardly even a man himself at just 18. Before… _everything_ … Derek would probably never have looked at men twice. Maybe if the exact right one came by, sure. But he’d definitely never go out of his way. But he does now, feeling the itch under his skin and finding women too much of a risk. He looks at broad shoulders, strong forearms dusted heavily with hair, heavy jaws and slim hips. And he likes what he sees. Enough, at least, to feel confident that what they have to offer will satisfy his needs.

But he has no idea, when he finally takes the leap, just how much he’ll _like it._

The guy is about Derek’s size, skin a few shades paler, hair fairer and voice deeper. All in all he’s unremarkable, but he smells good and that’s all Derek really needs. He’s never done any of it before, but he knows he’s a quick study and judging from the way the guy had pretty much eye-fucked him from the first moment, Derek has no doubt he can be forgiven for a few newbie mistakes just from being there.

So Derek doesn’t hesitate as the door to the guy’s apartment slams shut behind them. He slips to his knees and smoothly unzips the generic jeans, smugly satisfied with the grunt of surprise from above. The guy’s cock is smooth and hot in Derek’s hand, the feel of it so much like Derek’s own that there’s nothing new there. But the smell… holy fuck, _the smell_. The guy had smelled nice already in the club, scent dulled by smoke, alcohol and throngs of sweaty humans. But here, right in front of his face, erect and leaking, Derek can’t think of anything that ever smelled better than this total stranger’s dick.

He let’s himself lean in for a deep whiff, letting his hand carefully stroke the length, getting to know how it feels being on this side of it. He pushes his face into the open V of the jeans, breathes in deeply, nuzzling through the soft hairs and gently bumping the warm sack with his nose. The guy is obviously in favor of this, so Derek keeps on going, committing the smell to memory before darting out his tongue to taste the skin. The guy groans loudly at the feeling of Derek’s tongue taking a broad swipe of the crease between groin and thigh, and his whole body shudders when Derek slowly licks inwards, carefully tasting everything before finally reaching his goal.

He licks from root to tip, dizzy with how the taste explodes on his tongue, the scent thick in his nostrils, and by the time he reaches the mushroom shaped head, liberally dripping pre-come, Derek is whimpering with need and dives down on it like a starving man.

Whatever it felt like in his hand, there is no comparing to how it feels in his mouth. Like lightning wrapped in silk, hard like steel but still malleable, shaping itself to fit inside him like a living key to a soft lock. He’s ruined forever, because there’s no going back from this. Nothing can ever compare.

It’s not perfect. He nicks once or twice with his teeth before getting the hang of it and the first bitter spurt of come has him gagging. But as expected the guy is perfectly happy with his efforts, and gladly lets Derek go to town on him again and again. Derek had assumed that this would be the night where he tried everything, but he can’t seem to tear himself away from the man’s groin. He’s addicted, and he almost forgets why he was even doing this, so absorbed with devouring this new glorious experience that he almost forgets to get himself off.

He’s openly disappointed when it becomes clear that no amount of skill or willpower will make it hard again for a fourth time, but the guy just chuckles and lets Derek press his face against the soft length and breathe deep as he frantically jerks himself off.


End file.
